


A Family Meeting

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Connor has a sister, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Haytham meets the other kid, Humor, Native American/First Nations Culture, Protective Siblings, Sort Of, and surprisingly isn't a huge dick, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Her chest hurt with every breath she took, and her legs ached from walking so long, but she pressed on, tightly winding her free hand in the coat she wore to keep warm. The church was in sight, about twenty yards ahead of her and she looked to the ground as she neared a tree. Connor’s footsteps, even in snow, seemed as though they were always light, and she smiled, relieved that she’d managed to track him all the way from the homestead. She leaned heavily on the carved wooden staff, continuing to the church.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, but never actually put it down on 'paper'. So here we go! Let's hope I didn't misspell Connor's name again XD. Enjoy! -Thorne

Her chest hurt with every breath she took, and her legs ached from walking so long, but she pressed on, tightly winding her free hand in the coat she wore to keep warm. The church was in sight, about twenty yards ahead of her and she looked to the ground as she neared a tree. Connor’s footsteps, even in snow, seemed as though they were always light, and she smiled, relieved that she’d managed to track him all the way from the homestead. She leaned heavily on the carved wooden staff, continuing to the church.

***

Connor was silent as he mulled over his thoughts, then turned his head to Haytham. “And what do you propose?”

Haytham tipped his head a little. “A truce. Perhaps…” he took a breath and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Perhaps some time together might do us good.” He placed his hands behind his back, raising his chin haughtily. “You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance.” His son couldn’t help but scowl at the self-satisfied smirk on his father’s face, who extended his hidden blade and inquired, “I can kill you now if you’d prefer?” Connor took a few cautious steps, keeping silent, and Haytham retracted the blade. “Excellent!” he beamed. “Shall we be off?”

He spun on his foot and made way for the door when Connor chimed, “Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?”

Haytham sighed, slightly embarrassed. “I’m afraid not. I’d hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here.” He inhaled. “It seems I’m too late. They’ve come and cleared the place out.”

Before Connor could make a point of difference, a hand pressed into the doorframe followed by a young woman stepping inside. They both took a step backwards at the stranger, who lifted her head and pulled off the hood. A smile crossed her lips and she called, “Ratonhnhaké:ton! I’ve found you!”

He blinked in shock, jaw dropping a slight second before taking a step forward. “Khe’kén:’a! What are you doing here!”

She took a step then stumbled a little, but he was there to catch her, gently helping her kneel. She took a deep breath, hand massaging her chest lightly. “I was worried when you left.” She reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek. “You left so suddenly and with such anger. Achilles has been worried too, though he is silent in his disquiet.” Connor looked away. “You have not sent a letter of your situation either. I worried endlessly.”

He finally met her gaze again. “Khe’kén:’a, you should not have left the homestead.” Before she could defend herself, he grabbed her hand. “You are too weak to travel so great a distance. Especially alone.”

She huffed. “I was fine, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I had my staff to lean on.” She waved it for emphasis. “Safe and sound.”

However, her quip didn’t give him humor, instead, his frown deepened, and he admonished, “And what would have happened if you had fallen? Or had an attack? What if someone had harmed you on your way here?” Her smile dropped. “I would not have been around to help you. You could have been killed, or worse.”

Shame crawled up her spine and she lowered her gaze. “I—you are right Rakhtsí: ‘a…I am sorry.” She felt tears gather in her vision and she couldn’t help but sniffle. “I was just scared that you would not come home.” Tears fell into her palm. “That you would get hurt and I would not know. Or you would fall and I would be alone again.”

Connor watched her with his own silent anguish, then he reached up and put a piece of hair behind her ear. “What is done is done.” She met his eyes. “At least you got here safely.”

A small smile crossed her lips. “See, I learned from Achilles as well as you did.”

He snorted. “That you did, Khe’kén:’a.” He helped her to her feet. “You will have to ride on my back for the time, until we get back to a city.”

“Of course. Have you been well?”

Connor’s response was cut off by Haytham clearing his throat and they turned their attention to him. “Connor? Care to introduce me to your friend?”

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him and she looked a Connor. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, is this?” He nodded, albeit scowling and she grinned, pulling from him to walk over to Haytham—he watched her with suspicion as she reached for him. “You are really here, Raké:ni.” Her hands found themselves on his arms, squeezing firmly, but not enough to hurt—not as though she possessed the strength to harm him anyway.

Haytham regarded her almost awkwardly. “You obviously know me, but I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage on my end…Miss?”

She smiled at him. “My name is (Y/N).” She raised her hands to his face and remarked, “You look much different from how Istá described you, Raké:ni.” A giggle escaped (Y/N). “And your portrait. You have gray hair now.”

Connor’s snort from behind her made Haytham frown and he pulled back. “Why and how are you so familiar with me?”

She looked between Connor and him. “He has not told you then?”

“Told me what?”

(Y/N) pulled away and moved back to Connor, standing next to him. “Ratonhnhaké:ton is my brother.” She offered Haytham a heartfelt smile. “We are you children.”

For a full minute, Haytham couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought, simply gaping at the two young adults. Finally, he managed, “There’s… _two_ of you?”

She giggled. “From what I can see.” (Y/N) looked at Connor. “Do you see the same, Rakhtsí: 'a?”

He matched her smile. “I do.” He wrapped his arm around her neck, careful to not hurt her. “ _Me and you_.”

A shuddering intake of breath drew their attention back to their father, who looked almost melancholic. “I…I didn’t know you had a sister.” He met (Y/N)’s eyes. “That I…had a daughter too.”

Her lips pulled sadly. “I have always been weaker than Ratonhnhaké:ton. I have not traveled or trained physically like he. In fact, I hardly travel at all.”

“And you travelled to look for Connor?”

She nodded, but took a step towards Haytham, holding out her hands; he placed one of his in hers. “But I have achieved two goals in one. Finding Ratonhnhaké:ton and meeting you Raké:ni.”

Haytham’s brows furrowed. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It means _‘father’_ in my tongue. If you’d rather me call you father, I can.”

He shook his head. “No…you can call me—” he waved his hand. “That name.”

“Of course, Raké:ni.” (Y/N) looked between them. “Were you two going to work together?” Neither nodded nor shook their head and she sighed. “Oh, you two are acting like such children.” She walked off, waving a hand behind her. “As Achilles has said quite a lot, _grow a backbone_!”

She exited and Connor and Haytham stood next to one another, watching as she walked off. “She—” Haytham started but fell silent.

“ _She what_?” Connor spat, expecting harsh words from the man.

He simply looked to his son and said, “ _She takes after your mother, doesn’t she_?”

The other blinked in shock, then turned his eyes to her and nodded. “Yes…she does take after our mother.”


End file.
